


Addicted to Him

by cherrypiecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drug Abuse, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypiecas/pseuds/cherrypiecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble- enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to Him

Dean smelled the cheap whiskey, beer, and other assorted drinks from a nearly block away. The car blazed away, the scenery blowing by like a blur of memory. The roar of the ’67 Impala engine relaxed him even more than he already was. The average high school parties were his kind of gig, full of hot, drunk, desperate girls flinging themselves at equally drunk guys without any sense in the world, regretting everything the next morning but repeating the cycle every time they were invited to yet another high school party.  
He sighed as he rolled up to the house, already lined with cars going down the street and a few drunken teenagers partying on the lawn. Crowley’s parents were almost never home, leading to Crowley having a sick party about every few months, especially now, the beginning of summer slash end of school year party.  
As he parked his car, he stepped on to the lawn, immediately greeted by the bass sound from the house. He immediately spotted one of his best friends, almost sister, Charlie. Her red hair was curled into soft beachy waves she would normally do.  
“Hey, Dean, you’re here!” Charlie embraced Dean in a hug that lasted for a few seconds before pulling him into the house.  
The house smelled odd, like old, cheap alcohol and almost like a pungent, herb-like smell. Weed, he guessed. Charlie, saw her girlfriend, Jo, immediately jumped over to greet her in a kiss, leaving Dean drowned out by the crowd. He moved his way over to the wall, leaning against it as he waited for Charlie to come back. A group of guys moved over to him, talking to him.  
“Here, have a drink.” One of them said, handing him a glass.  
Dean took it gratefully, drinking it down as he chatted with them a little bit more before he saw him.  
He was a smaller boy, small framed with tattoos lacing down his arms. He wore an Arctic Monkeys muscle tee, his black hair styled into a faux hawk and his blue eyes making shivers go down his spine even though it was hot.  
“That’s Castiel.” One of the boys said.  
“The name’s Dean,” Dean said, offering the shake of the hand.  
Cas took his hand, shaking it before raising an eyebrow at Dean. “You’re hot,” he whispered huskily.  
“You’re, wow, just,” Dean stuttered, the boy making him lose his mind unlike any other he’d been with.  
Cas shoved him against the wall, whispering in his ear, “What do you say we move this upstairs?”  
Dean nodded, pressing his mouth on Cas’. He felt the warmth of their mouths, intertwined, as one. He tasted like brown sugar and kissing him felt like he was on a roller coaster, breathless, his whole body aching for more. Wrapping his hands around Cas’ waist, he pulled him closer, feeling Cas’ body on his, together. He moved slowly at first, tenderly, as a first kiss but continued to escalate faster and harder and it burned like the tinder of a fire. He wanted him, needed him.  
He pulled away slowly, taking a breath as he embraced him, pulling his fingers through Cas’ hair. He felt it heat up as Cas, pulled away slowly, starting to pull away towards the stairs. Dean lifted the small boy off his feet, carrying him bridal styles as he continued to kiss him, not breaking away. Cas’ tongue entered his mouth, Dean letting him dominate. He felt his pants get tight as he walked up the stairs. He broke away, for breath, embracing him again and again. Most of the bedrooms were already full, the sounds echoing through the hallway. One door on the end however was open. They entered the bedroom, Cas jumping out of his arms and pulling his muscle tee over his head. He gripped Dean’s tee, pulling it over his head, ramming his mouth on Dean’s. Dean kissed back, hard, taking Cas by surprise. Cas pulled away slowly.  
“You’re a feisty boy, eh?” Cas growled in a husky voice.  
Dean kissed him again as Cas fiddled with Dean’s belt buckle. Unbuckling it, Dean’s pants fell to the ground as he kicked them off. Cas pulled off his own jeans with ease. He kissed Dean’s neck, sucking, and then going back to his mouth. Cas pushed Dean backwards slowly on to the bed. Dean accepted, falling backwards as Cas climbed on top of him. Dean kissed back again, forcing Cas to almost fall off the top.  
“I love you,” Dean said in between breaths, “Need you.”  
Cas pushed his way back on top, kissing him aggressively.  
They kissed for a long time, Dean mostly on bottom while Cas dominated on top before Cas slipped away from his grasp.  
“Don’t leave!” Dean insisted, holding Cas back by the wrist, “I need you.”  
“I’ll be back soon enough,” Cas whispered in his ear as he pulled his jeans back up and put his muscle tee back on. Dean stood beside the bed, grabbing Cas by the shoulders so he could spin him around and kiss him one last time.  
The electricity sparked through his body, sending shivers down his spine again as he felt the waves of fatigue hit him again and again as he fell asleep.  
The light pierced his eyes as he heard the moaning of another couple. The boy aimed the flashlight beam away from his face, asking Dean to leave. It was late, probably about 2:30am. Charlie was probably searching for him. Dean headed out to his car, the beautiful ’67 Impala. Charlie was already in the passenger side of the Impala, talking to someone in the backseat. It was probably her girlfriend, Jo. Dean felt his pocket vibrate. Pulling out his phone, it was Charlie, calling him. He opened the driver side door of the Impala, getting in. Charlie stared at him with a desperate stare.  
“Dean, it’s 4:30 am. My parents are going to kill me.”  
“Sorry, I kind of met someone.” Dean stuck the key into the ignition.  
“Who? Did you have sex?” Charlie asked.  
“His name was Castiel. And no, it didn’t seem right.” Dean shrugged as he drove down the road, engine roaring.  
\--  
Castiel visited a few times afterwards, always leaving him, never staying the night. He seemed to always want to disappear and never stay around long enough to meet his friends or have a commitment as his boyfriend.  
Dean woke that morning with a bloody nose. Castiel had been there the night before, but as always, had left with no trace. Dean grabbed the tissues, wiping his nose and grabbing his phone. He wanted Castiel again, craved him, needed him again. Dean searched around his room, but couldn’t find anything. Suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulders, shaking him. Turning around, he saw the face of his younger brother, hurt and broken up in his soft mocha eyes.  
“I got rid of it,” Sam said, “It’s going to kill you, Dean.”  
“You don’t understand!” Dean shouted, “I need him! I need Castiel!”  
“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, shaking him again and snapping in front of his face, “Wake up, Dean.”  
Dean shoved by his younger brother, seeing the garbage bag on the floor in the hallway. His hands shook as he dug through the bag, finding the small bag of white pills.  
“I’m coming home, Castiel. You’ll be able to stay with me forever this time.”  
He opened the bathroom door, closing it and locking it behind him. Staring in the mirror, he spilled all of the pills into his hand, taking all of them. He heard the door banging and Sammy screaming, yelling, but Dean was already beginning to feel the effects. Opening the bathroom closet door, he saw a bedroom. Castiel lay on the bed, a smile creased across his face and his icy blue eyes glimmering better than he’d ever seen before. Dean fell into him, hearing one last scream from Sam before all he could feel was Cas’ lips on his and his body on Cas’.


End file.
